1. Field of the Invention
This invention combines concepts of ice skates and skateboards to introduce a new winter sport with new challenges and new techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice skating is the sport of gliding over a smooth, icy surface on skates. Ice skating can also be performed on special synthetic material to simulate an icy surface and make it possible to ice skate under various weather conditions. An ice skate is a shoe or boot with a blade of suitable form attached to a central line along the bottom of its heel and outsole. There are various types of skates commonly referred to as figure skates, racing skates, and hockey skates.
More recently, skateboards were introduced and are currently very popular. A skatboard is a board or deck of certain shape with wheels attached to the bottom of it by suitable means. Intricate maneuvers can be achieved on skatebards by those skilled in the art.
This invention constructs ice skateboards by attaching one or more blades to a board or deck, and thus introduces a variety of new challenges.